Life After That
by sweeet-s x
Summary: Ever wondered what happened AFTER the wedding? GinxRan ShunxNanao R&R!


**A/N: First of all:**

**smashbro246, pers3as, Sagatsu Rijinshai and xXLolitaXx: Thank you to you three for the reviews! Lolita told me in person that I should make another Gin/Ran, so I'm going to make a follow up to "Orange and Silver, They Line the Church." Except there's going to be a time span and a hella lot more chapters. Sorry about having half the story around ShunxNanao. First up is "The Day After" R&R~! Love, SL.**

**P.S. : I think I did a horrible job on this, you can tell me if it sucks, I can take it. I'm wondering if I should have even made a spin off for this...**

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the stained glass, making colourful patterns against the white, marble floor. A small beam of light landed on peach skin, and light blue eyes were revealed.<p>

Rangiku woke up with a huge headache. _Why on earth did I drink so much last night... what even happened? Wait... where am I? _This room wasn't hers. She didn't have pale blue walls, or an intricate looking bed frame. This wasn't her place at all.

"Not used to being in yer hubby's room yet, are ya?"

Rangiku turned to the source of the voice. There beside her laid Gin, propped up on his elbows in only white boxers lined with blue stripes. Rangiku blushed, as she wasn't used to the sight or the term "hubby."

"Gin... what happened last night?"

The silver smiled at the confused ginger."After the wedding, we shoved cake in each other's faces. Then we all had a huge banquet. After all the speeches and toasts, you got yourself drunk with Kira, Shuuhei and Kyouraku. Then you guys all had a little conga line on the floor and then we had to pull ya aside so I could take off yer panties with my teeth." Rangiku blinked. "I let you pull off my panties?" Gin laughed. "Actually, if you want all the details, this is what happened."

* * *

><p>12 hours earlier...<p>

"And so... that is why you should never stick an opened bottle of sake into your wife's office drawer."

Rangiku was relieved that Kyouraku's speech on the importance of "putting rightful things where they belong" had ended. Before came an extremely long speech by the Commander General on the "foundations of a married life." It had been so tormetingly long, that Kyouraku had to be woken to give his speech.

Gin stood up and tapped his spoon against the glass. All eyes were on him. "After all those, eh... wonderful speeches, let's eat!" Many cheers came from all over as waiters came out with hot steaming silver plates filled with assorted food on trolleys. Soon, almost everyone in the room was eating, paying nearly no attention to the two newly-weds.

Rangiku was happily munching on a dried persimmon cake while Gin was finishing up his takoyaki. "Hey Ran-chan." He said after finishing his takoyaki. "Mind sharing some of that with me?" Rangiku looked over and lightly shoved her plate closer to Gin. He took his fork and dug in to the cake. "Tastes good." A few seconds later he felt a little slap on his head. "Ow, what was that for, Ran-chan?" "Don't eat such a large portion!" "Yer the one who ate most of it!" "Oh, this is adorable!" Rangiku squealed to herself. "What is?" "Our first fight as a married couple!" Gin smiled and stuffed cake into Rangiku's mid open mouth. Rangiku blinked and laughed. "My turn!" she said triumphantly, and she stole Gin's fork and began stuffing her husband's face with cake.

* * *

><p>Nanao looked over at the dining tables. Isane was sipping tea with Unohana, chatting about the medicinal values of the flowers hung around, whilst at another table, Hinamori and Hitsugaya were sipping out of a watermelon milkshake, dreamily staring at each other. Nanao sighed. "Why can't romantic things happen to me?" she muttered to herself. A warm hand was on her shoulder.<p>

"Nanao-chan, are you going to eat that?"

Nanao looked over to see Shunsui standing over her, motioning to the spaghetti. "You are getting thin, my Nanao-chan." Nanao sighed. "It's such a large portion, I can only eat half." Shunsui looked over. "Quite agreeable, my clever Nanao-chan. How about if I eat the other half with you?" Nanao thought about this for a while. It didn't really hurt to share a large meal with your superior, did it? Nanao sighed. "Alright then, let's eat." Shunsui sat himself upon a nearby seat and began spinning the spaghetti with his fork. "Nice night it is, isn't it?" he asked, looking out on the glass ceiling. "I suppose so." Nanao slowly nibbled on the noodles, slowly taking in her captain's outfit.

He had came in a white dress shirt with light flower designs over it, with the top three buttons off, paired with black slacks and his sandals. His haori covered him, as if acting as a coat. _Casual yet formal... as much as I hate to say this, I actually like his sense of style at the moment. _Nanao on the other hand, was dressed in a one strap metallic lavender dress with sparkles flowing on the fabric. She had lost her glasses and her hair had been curled. _An absolute vision._ Shunsui thought to himself. They had been conversing about how sake was beneficial to training (in Nanao's mind, it wasn't) until Nanao realized that they were chewing on the same noodle. Realizing what was about to happen next, she quickly bit off the noodle, thus ending a kiss that would never be. Shunsui looked down in defeat. _Damn it, I was looking forward to that kiss._

* * *

><p>The night later progressed quietly, with people conversing and eating. However, they did not envision chaotic results later.<p>

Rangiku downed her tenth cup of wine and stood up. "Where ya going off to, Ran-chan?" asked Gin, downing a flute of champagne. "I'm off to have the time of my life!" She replied drunkily as she headed off to the dance floor.

Kira and Shuuhei had been lazily drinking exactly 432 shots of sake. "Aw man, Shuu, I'm so bored." Shuuhei looked over. "Relax, we'll find something to do... in fact, I'll say we just found something fun." He pulled the half-dazed blonde along with him as he and Kira began dancing with Rangiku. The trio looked awfully funny, dancing off beat to the music. At the moment, they couldn't care less, they were having fun at the moment. Shunsui spotted them and initially attempted to convince Nanao to share one dance with him. After multiple attempts and a small bruise on his wrist from multiple flicks of her fan, he stumbled over to where the dancing drunks were and began dancing with them. Not long after that, Renji, Ichigo and a few others were dancing around the floor, and soon Rangiku lead a conga line around the dance floor. Gin couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Rangiku conga dancing. _She's so cute when she's dancin' like that._

Gin glanced at his watch and smirked. _Time to remove the garter. _He thought to himself as he began to make his way to the DJ at the moment, who was ironically none other than the Commander General. After giving some instructions, Gin slowly made his way to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The voice of the Commander General boomed. "And now, I would like to ask, Gin, have you ever been a really dirty man?" Gin smirked. "I think I'm about to be." Rangiku was seated in a chair, laughing hysterically as Gin slowly made his way over to her. "Gin, I want you to remove Rangiku's garter." "As you wish." Gin muttered. He blindfolded himself and his head slowly travelled up Rangiku's leg, in search of a garter. Rangiku laughed harder. "Gin, your breath is so ticklish!" Gin smirked under the chiffon, and came out grinning with a lace garter in mouth. "Found it." He turned his back to the audience, and slapped the garter right in his lieutenant's drunkard face. Izuru fell over from the impact of the shot, as well as the many shots of alcohol he consumed.<p>

After many hours of drinking and dancing, the entire dance floor contained many shinigami and Rukongai residents passed out on the floor. Unohana and the other 4th division members present had to evacuate the room of the unconscious and move them to the squad barracks. Rangiku was lucky, as she was not as drunk as the others. "You may bring her home with you, but be sure she takes this in the morning." The elegant lady said, while pulling a small glass vial containing a moss-green liquid, handing it to the outstretched hand. "Thanks. I'll be sure to take care of her." Gin smirked while hauling an unconscious ginger to his home.

* * *

><p>"And that's how ya got here." Gin finalized. "Hey, you pulled off my garter instead! Ow! Ow... Speaking of which, can I have that hangover medicine?" Gin reached into his hakama pocket and pulled out said bottle and tossed it to Rangiku. "Drink up dear, we got a big day ahead of us." He breathed on Rangiku's neck, his head resting on the crook of her neck. Rangiku's arm curled around his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his hair as they got ready for what was to come. Rangiku assured herself that no matter what happened, she could always count on Gin to make it brighter.<p> 


End file.
